


A Typical Tropical Island

by artificiallifecreator



Series: The Birdies Got Away from Me [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comment Fic, Desert Island, F/M, Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, Gen, Spawnlings, companion to Athene Noctua, tropical island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka "That AU Where Shatterdome People Buy an Island".</p><p>   <i>“When we get our bonuses for saving the world,” Newt declares, “we’re renting a tropical island and running around topless for at least a month.”</i></p><p>  <i>“I doubt our severance pay will cover anything quite so extravagant, Newton.”</i></p><p>  <i>“I’m not so sure. The value of oceanfront property will probably take a while to rebound. Besides, I can always write it into my contract for my new job. ‘Doctor Newton Geiszler will not begin work at our establishment until he has finished a month-long tropical island getaway with Doctor Hermann Gottlieb on our dime.’” - <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037/chapters/2334345/">Athene Noctua, Chapter 7</a></i></p><p> Hey look, a wild plot bunny appeared!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Tropical Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Athene Noctua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037) by [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum). 



> This part most certainly can't stand on its own. I highly recommend reading _Athene Noctua_ first as I don't really go into _why_ they buy an island or the background of the story.
> 
> I was originally gonna have this as Chapter 2 (when there was more than one chapter). The entire series flows better this way. 
> 
> [Normal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1161468/) inspired me to write "OMG THEY NEED TO BUY THAT ISLAND!!!!!!" which then inspired me to write this XD. I looove comment fics ^u^ It was originally posted January 30, 2014 and I hope it transitions well to a 'full' fic.

If Newt had slept the night before, 800 hours would find him on his second cup of coffee and still miles from full wakefulness (the Wei Triplets, bless their souls, took great fun drawing profanity on his face when he inevitably fell asleep in the cafeteria. One would think he'd learn, but...).

800 hours would not find him tearing into the lab...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

...and thrusting an envelope under Hermann's nose.

"Newton, I won't be celebrating that for several months, if I even bother." 

"Dude, it's _Newt_. Seriously. You're totally having a party this year. Anyway, consider it at late Christmas Present."

"Christmas. Really?"

"Late... Victory present, from everyone?"

Hermann rolls his eyes but opens the envelope.

Newt bounces on his feet.

Hermann re-reads the letter and the colour drains from his face.

"Sooooo...?"

"You- you bought me an island?"

"Yup! All yours! Well, not all yours; only the north half - it's a pretty big island - and I'll be there obviously and we'll hafta share it with Mako'n Raleigh and Herc, and probably Tendo'n Alison 'cause they pitched in too but hey, spawnlings."

"...Spawnlings?"

"That's what you took from my monologue? Not the island? Not the /big/ island but spawnlings? Really?"

"...Spawnlings are good..." said Hermann absently, swaying a little.

"I can't believe you just said 'spawnlings'. Twice!" Newt throws up his arms: "Victory!" And then helped Hermann to the ratty old couch in the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Spawnlings' is all pickleplum. I think it's awesome.
> 
> A while back, I said "Newt, I think you're onto something. With oceanfront property as cheap as it is and the main few cashing out various...things, the lot of you could probably /buy/ an island (that's big enough for one side not to be seen by the other of course)."
> 
> A bit of research later (on pickleplum's part), and it turns out that in 2013, a good-sized Pacific Island costs as much mid-west-ish US. "Throw in sea level rise, pollution, and giant monsters, they should be totally affordable."


End file.
